Adoration
by Fayra Lee
Summary: Meriminni lived in awe of High King Peter. Now, when she finally has the chance of her life, will she be able to tell him of her love?


A.N.: I guess we can consider this my loving answer to the Sue authors in the Narnia fandom, but if you don't know/care what a Sue is, don't worry about it. It's not that important…

Also, I want to give many many thanks to Zytasis, who kindly beta-ed for me. Thank you so much, girl. )

* * *

Adoration

* * *

This story happened in the time when Peter was the High King over Narnia and the Lone Islands, and his wisdom and power were known to all. From the richest courts and palaces to the poorest shacks, although those were all in other parts, for there was no poor shack in Narnia, there wasn't a soul who hadn't heard about the Royal Family. The princes longed for the fair Queen Susan and the radiant Queen Lucy, while the princesses dreamed of King Edmund and the High King. 

The Water Folk were no exception.

The Water Folk was the generic name for many different species, all of which lived in the water. Some remained in sea, others in the small creeks; others never left the deeps of the ocean. And there were also those who could walk in the dry land, and speak the human language, if taught how to, and breath the same air the trees could breathe. Their only restriction was to never actually live in the land, an order given by the Emperor Beyond the Sea a long time ago, so long that few remembered why it was given, or what would be the penalty for disobeying.

And among this people there was a girl called Meriminni. Her name meant Beautiful Voice, and it suited her perfectly. With rare exceptions, all the water people had the gift of music, something that they used to honor the Great Lion and the Kings of Narnia, but even by their standards she was remarkably talented.

On the day our story begins, a woman was standing by the river's shore, and Meriminni was sitting on a rock speaking in a dreamy voice.

"He will finally see me…" she was saying "And I'll finally see him face to face, he'll see me and he'll know that-"

"… that you're made for each other" said the woman, disgusted. She had heard this before. Meriminni smiled.

"Yes. He'll see we're made for each other, yes, and I always knew it would happen. After waiting for so long, I'll-"

The woman raised her hand. Meriminni stopped talking. Not even her dreams could interrupt Teacher Lorelei – that, at least, she had learned.

"I don't think you quite understood what's expected of you, Meriminni. The homage we'll do belongs to the Kings and Queens in equal measure. I don't want you to insult the Royal family by looking only at the High King. His brother, as his sisters, are also worthy of honor."

"I know that, Teacher. I just…"

"…Can't look at anybody else."

"I love him! What else can I do? Ever since the first day I've been dreaming and hoping to have him near me, so I can declare my love and open my heart… and say that he never leaves my thoughts and my dreams and-"

"Then write a song about it," Lorelei said "You'll go to this party remembering that it's the anniversary of Narnia's Freedom, and not some foolish courtship."

Meriminni looked down, intimidated. But she whispered:

"He's not a foolish child, teacher. And neither am I. I'll sing for everyone, of course, but when he sees me, he'll know. He'll realize my love."

"That's not the reason you're going, Meriminni."

The girl didn't look up. Lorelei sighed.

"A union between a son of Adam and a daughter of the water would be utterly impossible. You know that, don't you?"

"There are songs" Meriminni said, the stubborn girl. Her voice sounded small, but she pressed on "And there are stories. Stories that you told me yourself, Teacher, and songs that you taught me to sing."

That was true. Once or twice in the history of Narnia there had been some kind of interspecies union or marriage. Lorelei knew it would be a mistake to let that air-headed girl know about it, but what could she do? It was history. She answered:

"Yes. And, in all of them, as you're well aware, the people involved were unusual, different from the rest of us. They had a different, uh, frame of mind, and, anyway, they only did this with a permission granted by the Lion. Did you consider that?"

"I'm unusual too, teacher."

Lorelei had to repress a smile:

"Oh. Is that so?. Then maybe you're not the right person to represent us. We need someone who can speak for the whole Water Folk, and why, with someone so different from the rest I don't think-"

"Teacher!"

"You were chosen in an assembly, according to the laws established by our leaders. Don't worry, I won't go against it. But you're Messenger now, Meriminni. Don't embarrass our people."

"Oh, Teacher. Have you never loved?"

She sounded so sad, so deeply hurt and disappointed. Lorelei sighed – so many words, she thought, so many words, wasted.

"We're wasting time. Let's rehearse one more time. The ones who feel like it may stay to watch.

Meriminni raised her eyes. All the sadness dissolved in her face when she started singing, her eyes lit up like the Stars at night.

Lorelei knew she was thinking about the High King, and she couldn't help another little sigh of dismay.

* * *

Meriminni's passion had begun at a party, when she, together with all the rest of Narnia's people had gathered in front of Cair Paravel. 

That day, watching him from afar, she noticed the royal clothes, the broad shoulders, the fine blond hair and clear blue eyes of the young king, and her heart melted with a feeling that was at the same time sweet and painful. She wished, and anxiously waited, and then just yearned for a chance to see him again.

This new celebration would be the perfect opportunity. She spent two years full of anguish rehearsing and practicing, trying to be the most beautiful and perfect and delicate singer she could be. The worst part had been the trials, but she faced even that, she stood in front of the Elders of the Water Folk to sing, almost paralyzed with fear and shame.

Even now, a small part of her that suspected they had chosen her out if pity. It was easy to sing, yes, but to see their faces? To wait there for the judgment, to watch all those people watching her, to receive all that attention? What a nightmare. She knew she had probably been pathetic, a small shaking figure barely daring to hope.

But they had decided, and the decision had been unanimous. Her voice was the pretties, the sweetest, the most lovely and worthy of making a presentation in front of the Four Rulers of Narnia. And she would finally see King Peter face to face. And then, she dreamed, staring at the moon over the water, then he would ask her to be his wife, and she would accept with a smile and they would walk hand in hand near the river.

Lorelei didn't like the decision. She had been the only one, but she was too young to vote yet, and the only thing she could do was talk. Which she did. Much to Meriminni's horror.

"I know she's a wonderful singer," she said "But I also know she's still a child, and she lacks the strength to expose herself publicly without fear. As we can see. I'm sure we can find some other equally talented and not as frail."

Meriminni felt terrible. Even now, she didn't know if she' ever be able to forgive her Teacher. She had come to the practices, had dedicated herself more than ever, but she couldn't trust Lorelei anymore, and the only comfort she had was dreaming with the kiss the king would give her when he saw her.

The big day took an eternity to arrive. Every second seemed to last days, every day lasted at least a year, and, when the time finally arrived, Meriminni was almost out of her mind with anxiety. She spent the night dreaming up phrases and scenarios, practicing what she would say, imagining what he would say to her, how beautiful he was going to be and how her dress would be the most lovely thing in the world, how her eyes and smile would be perfectly charming and how she would be even prettier than the legendary Queen Susan.

On the night before the trip, she couldn't sleep. She stood under the water, looking up until the rays of sun filtered down from the surface. Her heart was out of pace now, sometimes beating too fast, sometimes threatening to stop. Or, at least, she thought it was. She couldn't breathe properly. She wished to remain in the waters, but the sun was shining and all the others that were to accompany her to Cair Paravel wanted to walk in the land. She was the only one who wanted to curl up somewhere and never come out.

By the time the sun was high in the sky, her face was so pale that others took notice. And worried, and that made her feel worse, so she slowed down a little. This way she could try to think, try to at least understand the terror she was feeling, where it had come from, why she felt worse with every step she took.

But, as Cair Paravel grew larger on the horizon, so did her anxiety. In the end she was behind everyone else, crying softly to herself and hoping nobody would notice, because then they'd think she was completely unstable.

"You know," said someone at her side "I feel like that too, sometimes."

She raised red eyes to Lorelei:

"I'll get better," she whispered "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I-"

"It's probably the town," the Teacher said. She touched Meriminni's shoulder in a somewhat clumsy gesture "You just need to stay calm."

"Why am I like this?' she whined "I was happy! And I want so much to go there…"

"You're nervous. It will pass."

"But I wasn't like this when they picked me, and not even when-"

She almost said when you rejected me, but she stopped abruptly before the sentence leaves her mouth. Lorelei stood quiet, her hand still in the girls' shoulder in her inept offer of comfort.

"Our… our hearts are different from theirs, Meriminni. This might be part of the reason… the fact that you know this, on some level, don't you?

"Do I know what?"

"You once said you could spend all your life singing to the king, remember?"

She nodded. Lorelei was looking straight forward, her pretty voice harsh and strong:

"Well, he couldn't spend his life listening to you."

"What I meant to say-"

"What you meant was exactly what you said. I know. We… we really could do that, sing all our lives… like the Trees could throw themselves in the fire if he so ordered, and the Stars…"

"He would never order something like that" Meriminni said, for a brief second almost forgetting her pain "He's a good king, he'd _never_ kill the Trees"

Lorelei stared at her:

"I'm not talking about King Peter, Meriminni. I'm talking about adoration. About worship. I know you're upset with me, but you, with all your pretty voice and tender feelings, haven't learned how to worship"

Meriminni looked ahead too. Her fear had subsided. Now she was hurt.

"I don't know what you're saying."

"You can't marry him. None of us could, and there's a reason for that. His heart is different from yours, and yours is different from his, and you'd only hurt each other, and you'd die of sadness and deception" she looked at the girl "I don't want to see you wounded. Learn how to worship. Only then you'll know how to love."

Meriminni didn't look at her. She wanted to cry. She wanted to be in the castle, with the king, her hands in his. She blinked against the tears.

"I want to be alone. I need to rehearse."

The Teacher smiled, a smile that was vaguely annoyed.

"Think about what I said. Otherwise, your song will have no meaning."

"Please."

Lorelei relented. She let the girl alone, finally, but Meriminni didn't even think about the song. She tried to go back to her dreamy world, to the kisses and moonlight, to the King's pretty pictures in her head.

* * *

Cair Paravel seemed to gleam. 

Part of it was the Castle itself, always beautiful, and the river, its little waves reflecting over the walls and tress and grass and, it seemed, casting light in every part of the world. But there were also the flags, the dresses and jewels of the people arriving, all the colors one could imagine, the dryads and fauns, the gods and goddesses of trees and the animals, species that Meriminni had seem before and others she didn't knew existed, all together, bringing gifts and presents that could be carriages full of packages or little nuts decorated with dry leaves, brought by the squirrels of the forest. There was the sound of music and flutes and pipers and voices, everything so colorful and beautiful and lively that, for a minute, Meriminni completely forgot her anguish to just stare, wide-eyed, at all that movement.

People from the castle come to make sure they were comfortable, offering food and whatever else they needed. Didn't offer a place to sleep, because it was common knowledge they would stay in the river, and Meriminni watched as the leaders went to greet the god of Beruma as if he were a good old friend.

It didn't take long for her to feel intimidated. There were too many people around. Many were going inside, and she felt a pang of jealousy when she thought of the princesses that would be inside the walls, near the King – but that didn't matter, she told herself, because as soon as he saw her, he would forget all about them.

The hours took their sweet time to pass. She found an isolated place to practice the song. Some of the animals stood to listen, but they didn't try any conversation and she didn't feel threatened. It was actually nice to have them listening, and she smiled while she sang, thinking about how the King would be impressed by her voice.

When the sun was setting, the Queens went out to greet the visitors and thank them for the gifts. The youngest looked like a girl, with her bright eyes and luminous smile, kneeling on the floor to talk to the smaller animals. The other one was the most beautiful person Meriminni had ever seen. She vaguely wondered if she'd really be able to impress someone who lived with a beauty like that.

Both of them went to the Water Folk. Meriminni saw Lorelei bowing, and Queen Lucy hugging her and changing a few words.

Then Lorelei turned to her.

Meriminni froze. The Teacher was looking for her. She tried to hide behind some trees. But the teacher saw her and made a very commanding gesture, and she had no choice but go, repressing an impulse to turn away and run. Lorelei would kill her.

One step. Then another. Then another. She stopped when she reached the women, looking straight at the floor, and she tried to mimic the curtsy Lorelei had made. She wasn't ready for this, not now, it wasn't supposed to be like this, and-

"This is the young lady who'll sing tonight," Lorelei said "She's been waiting for years."

She's going to tell them, Meriminni thought, terrified, I can't believe, she's going to tell them I-

"I heard about you," Queen Susan said "And, I have to say, I've been waiting for the chance to hear you"

Her voice was kind, and very sweet. Meriminni risked raising her eyes. The Queen was smiling. And the other, Queen Lucy, reached out and touched her shoulder lightly:

"Indeed," she said "It's always a great pleasure listen the Water's artists. In our names and in our brother's, we thank you for your presence."

She wanted to answer. Really. She did. But she couldn't think of anything to say, and couldn't remember any word to use now, so she just stood there, unsure of what to do, not knowing if she should be quiet or thank them back.

Lorelei took pity:

"She's still too young, my ladies, and she's tired of the long trip. I ask for your forgiveness, but she must take a small rest"

"There's nothing to forgive," said Queen Susan, with the same gentle grace "Please, if there's any thing you need or desire, be sure to tell us."

Lorelei thanked her. Both Queens went away.

Then the Teacher glared at Meriminni.

"I'm sorry" the girl stuttered "I- I'm… I didn't thought I'd be speaking, I didn't- I didn't know what I should-"

"You better take a rest," Lorelei said.

"Yes…" she answered miserably "I'm sorry."

He'll be good to me, she thought, while Lorelei went away. He'll be kind. He won't ask so many questions, and I won't be scared to speak in front of him, I know I won't…

* * *

Everybody had presents to give. Everybody had something to do. When the time of the party arrived, when the Four Rulers were in the throne, greeting their people, Meriminni stood at the door, trying to make her hands stop shaking. 

She was there.

And she would have to come in.

In the most crowded room, she would come in, and she would have to sing.

She had never felt worse in all her life. Not even during the trip. This made that terrible, long journey look like a picnic in the moonlight. The door was open, she was there and the High King was in the other side of the wall, and in a few minutes she would be looking right at his face.

All she wanted to do was to hide behind the biggest shell she could find, and never come out again.

But I know, she thought, desperately trying to convince herself, I know that if I run away he'd come look for me, he would hold my hand, he would care about me and…

It was like having a rope around her throat. The air just couldn't come in. She hid her face in her hands, trying to breathe, trying to pretend to be still in the river telling the other girls all about her dreams, safe and secure in a place she knew.

Then someone grabbed her arm:

"What's going on?" Lorelei asked.

"I don't know. I don't know. I need water."

"Forget about him. Forget about everyone. You know the song, you have the most perfect voice-"

"I know that" her eyes tearing up. She was going to cry from sheer terror "It's just a second. I'll be back before anyone notices. I just need to go outside."

"Are you crazy? You're going in any second now, I can't-"

"It's only a second!" she screamed, and a few people turned to look. Meriminni forced herself to turn down her voice "Only a minute. I'll be back soon."

With that, she freed her arm form the teacher's hand. It was easy, as it was easy to turn and run, trying no to bump into someone in her way, following the scent of water outside.

She could hear the Teacher calling her name, but she didn't turn back. Didn't slow down. Only when she passed the Gates, alone outside, completely alone, only her and the moon and the sound of water, only then she stopped running. She walked, then, slowly, breathing hard.

She tried to put her arms around her body, as she could hug herself. The waves come to her feet, cold, salty, and, in a way, familiar. But the ocean wasn't her home, and she wanted so bad to be back at the river, to see her own place. She tried to take a deep breath. It's nothing to be afraid of, she thought, I can go inside without looking at anybody else, then he'll look at me, and then…

...then he'll smile, I guess, and probably greet me, and nothing else.

Her dreams looked so crazy, so implausible. With the castle at her back, the real castle, with the real Queens and Kings, in the real world, it was so hard to believe. It would be so, so much better to go home. To stay alone. Anything but going inside and facing everyone. Anything. The Queens would understand. Lorelei would get mad, but she was mad now, it wouldn't make any difference.

But she had promised Lorelei. And she had practiced, she needed to sing. Her people trusted her.

Meriminni turned back. She didn't know what she was going to do – getting inside, or telling she had changed her mind, but that could wait. She had to get back; she could start there and work her way up.

The scream was out of her mouth, loud and shrill in the beach, before she could do anything to help it.

There, right in front of her, was the Lion.

He was huge. He was looking straight at her, and for a moment Meriminni was sure her heart had stopped.

"No," she whispered "I- don't-"

Her whole body trembled. She took a step back, raising her hands as to defend herself. As if she could, had he decided to attack.

"Please. I- I can call… someone, if you, I'm sorry, if my Lord wishes, I-"

He took a step forward. And he opened his mouth. Meriminni realized he was going to talk, and her eyes filled with tears. She took another step back.

"Daughter of the Water," he said, and his voice sounded like a grow, low, deep and terrifying,

She turned and run. Without watching her steps, running in the wet sand, still tired from the previous exercise, until the point her legs couldn't support her anymore and just folded under her. She heard his soft steps right behind her.

Meriminni curled up on the ground, her knees touching her chin. She closed her eyes.

"Daughter of the Water…" his voice was low, almost kind "What do you fear?"

She burst in tears. For a long time she stood there, crying.

Then the Lion said:

"Look at me. Your fear will fade."

"I can't," she sobbed "My Lord is _huge_"

"Yes…" there was a trace of amusement in his voice "I wouldn't be able to watch over you, If I were small."

She considered that. Slowly. Carefully. Then she looked at him:

She was between his paws, and he was looking right at her eyes, and he lowered his head, till he touched her wet and dirty face with his nose. Meriminni felt instantly better, enough to whisper:

"I'm… sorry about that, I… I've never seen you before, Lord…"

"You didn't," he said.

There was something else, something he was implying. Meriminni risked asking:

"Were you… were you at the crowning ceremony, my Lord?"

"Yes."

"Oh" the tears spilled from her eyes again "I didn't' know. I didn't see. Is this why she said I couldn't worship?"

"Daughter of the Water," he said "Do you know why you can't live in the dry land?"

"No, my Lord."

"Don't you?"

"She said… my Teacher, she said we have a different heart."

"You'd search for love in people, child. A love that can't be found. A love that can only exist in me."

She looked at him. His eyes were brown, the same color of honey and hazelnut, infinitely sweet. Meriminni's heart stared beating faster:

"I think I'm still afraid," she said, and something that could almost be joy lit up his eyes. He licked her face, playfully:

"You are a singer," he said "Sing to me."

"Oh no, my Lord, I couldn't- I can call my Teacher, she's better than me and-"

"You don't want to sing?"

"I'm not sure I can", she whispered.

But his eyes were so beautiful, so full of love that she made an effort to sit. And he sat in front of her, and suddenly the only thing that mattered was this, to stay there forever, between the Lion's paws.

She took a deep breath. And started the song she had practiced for the last two years, the one she had planned to sing for King Peter, shyly, then with growing confidence, the best she could, with all she had learned. Her voice become purer, the melody even more beautiful, and the words came from the bottom of her heart. She sang looking at the Lion's eyes, her voice spreading over the water, smiling, looking at him, singing for him, happy as she had never been before.

After she finished, he said simply:

"Well done, child."

She beamed. He said:

"Tell the Kings and the Queens I'll see them tomorrow. Sing to them what you sang for me."

"My Lord," she said "I'll… I'll sing, yes, but I'll tell everyone that I dedicate this song to you, that everything I sing from now on… oh, my Lord, will be in your praise. I'll tell them."

The Lion's eyes sparkled. He nodded, and then he wasn't there anymore. Meriminni couldn't say if he had walked away or just vanished. She couldn't get up. For the longest time she just stood there, alone in the beach, staring at the sea.

* * *

When she got up, the sun was rising. She walked slowly towards the castle, without thinking much about anything. The gates were still open. She passed through it, following the way she had made the night before – passed through the ball room. There were still people there, but nobody from the Water Folk or the Royal family. 

She wandered through doors and stairs and corridors, without anyone coming to ask her where she was going. Then she found a great wooden door, that she just knew it was the right one. She knocked.

A faun opened the door, and gave her a surprised look. Meriminni asked for the Royal Family.

He asked her to wait and entered again. She could hear the sound of muffled voices, and then he came back:

"The Majesties will see you now, miss…?"

"Meriminni," she said "I represent the Water Folk."

There. Lorelei would be so proud. She followed the faun through a corridor until a spacious room, filled with books and carpets. There was also a big table with many chairs around it.

Four of those chairs were occupied.

The Royal Family.

The most beautiful woman, the most valiant lady, the wisest man and the most magnificent king in the whole history of Narnia. Meriminni was suddenly very aware of her sullied clothes, her messed hair, the marks of sand and dried tears in her face.

She bowed deeply, not sure of what to do now, while the faun introduced her and went away.

"I remember you," said Queen Susan, kindly "We were sorry for what happened last night."

She would have to raise her eyes, sooner or later. But now, looking at the carpet, Meriminni mumbled:

"I have a message for you, my… Lords and Ladies."

Queen Lucy got up and touched her arm:

"Have you take your breakfast, young singer? We were told of your sudden illness yesterday. Are you feeling better?"

Maybe she could look at her. She would have to see everyone, but, just for starters, she could raise her face and look at Queen Lucy's bright eyes, and say with the strongest voice she could muster:

"Yesterday, on the beach, I-" she gulped. That wasn't any way to start, she needed to compliment the others first. She looked at the Kings, wondering if she should bow again, wondering if she could speak looking only at Queen Lucy, or would that be disrespectful, and now she was completely lost.

King Edmund looked at her silently, his face calm and patient, and she couldn't look at the High King, not yet, and then Queen Lucy raised her hand and delicately held Meriminni's chin, making the girl look at her again.

"Yesterday on the beach…?"

It was a fraternal gesture, and Meriminni felt the now familiar pressure of tears in her eyes:

"He told me… I mean, yesterday on the beach, I was really feeling terrible, and I couldn't- I was going to try, but I thought I wouldn't be able to sing, because I- I went out to breath, to take a breath,. I mean, I was going to come back, but then- then he was there, and I heard about him many times, but I was scared because I'd never imagined he would do it to me, and I-"

"Dear," Lucy frowned "Who was there? Did anyone attack you?"

"Oh, Lady" the tears escaped from her eyes, running through her face "I saw the Lion, Lady, he listened to me singing and he said he'd come back today, and –"

"Aslan," said Queen Susan, suddenly getting up "Did you see Aslan?"

"Is he here?" King Edmund asked. Lucy took Meriminni's hand:

"What did he said? When will he come? Did he said anything else? What, exactly, did he said?"

"My royal siblings," said King Peter "Please, I ask you to be calm."

The silence was almost immediate. Lucy laughed:

"I can't be calm, not waiting for Aslan."

"Let's not suffocate the Daughter of the Water with our questions," the King said. But he was smiling too "Speak, young Messenger. What did Aslan say?"

Lucy was holding her hand. They were all looking at her. She raised her face and looked at the High King.

He was as beautiful as she had dreamed. Maybe more, his clear eyes shining in a thousand shades of blue, and he was tall and fair and everything Meriminni had imagined he would be.

"He said, my King, that he would come later, to speak with you all, and he'd meet you later… and he told me to… if you allow me… to sing. "

"It was our wish to hear you from the beginning," he said, still smiling "And even more if it's Aslan's command."

Meriminni nodded.

So.

He didn't seem in love. He was smiling, the same kindness of his siblings, probably feeling a little sorry for her clumsiness, nothing else. Nothing else.

And it didn't matter.

She was dirty and disheveled and covered with sand, in front of the most important family of the world.

And it didn't matter.

She had missed the homage yesterday and probably disappointed her people.

And even that didn't matter, because she knew she had been exactly where she was supposed to be.

"My Kings and my Queens," she said softly "I will sing of my… of our Lord, the Lion, because there's nothing that I'd love most than… to sing his name, to sing of his name. I'll sing in gratitude, in praise, and… and in love of the Lion."

The last words were no more than a whisper. The Queens sat again, and they waited in silence.

She started the song.

The first note came out of her lips with the easy and beauty of two years practicing. She closed her eyes and sang. With her heart open wide, her voice floating in words and melody, without instrument, she sang forgotten of where she was, thinking only of the beach and the golden face above hers and those eyes full of love and majesty.

When she finished, the room was silent. Absolutely silent.

She opened her eyes slowly, as if waking from a dream.

Susan was looking at her, the thin and delicate hand covering her mouth. King Peter's eyes shined with the light of the Stars. King Edmund had lowered his head on the table, his face hidden in his hands.

Queen Lucy got up and pulled Meriminni in a tight hug. Her face was wet with tears.

Meriminni closed her eyes again, dizzied with the honor. The Queen held her for a long time, and nobody said a thing.

* * *

Lorelei found her the next day. The Teacher pulled her by her arms: 

"Where have you been? I've been searching for you! What happened?"

"I went to them, later" said Meriminni.

"Oh" she let her go "So you… did you see the King?"

"Yes" the girl's eyes lit up "He spoke to me, and I sang, and he listened to me."

Lorelei stared, not sure if she should feel sorry yet.

"And you… you know we… you know we're going home, right?"

"Of course" she lowered her eyes, sweet and shy as ever "Are you angry at me?"

Lorelei frowned:

"Did you really sing for the King? Did the Royal Family hear you?"

"Oh, them! Yes, I sang for them too, this morning." She gave the Teacher a happy smile "I think they liked. They didn't speak much to me after. But I was talking about the Lion."

Lorelei kept staring, wordless. Meriminni said:

"I need to get in the water, my hair is full of sand. I'll tell you everything later."

And with that she went to the river, waking happily as a child, humming to herself.

Lorelei stood there, completely baffled.

* * *

There were many young ladies who dreamed of the High King. They would get together to talk about his handsome face, his bravery in battles, his pretty smile and his shining eyes, dreaming of the day they would become princesses and reign by his side. 

The Water Folk wasn't an exception. The little naiads could spend hours discussing and dreaming aloud, creating images and glittering castles for theirs dreams.

Meriminni listened to it in silence, distracted. Never saying much.

She was still naïve, dreamy and more than a little silly, but now, after the trip, her dreams seemed to have changed shapes. Now her songs were her own creation, and they were transcendent. Now her voice sounded magic, and her eyes seemed to look at another world when she sang.

She would often go out alone, to sit in her favorite rock and stare at the water, singing softly. Some people would get worried. They would talk to Lorelei, wondering if Meriminni wasn't in need of some help.

Lorelei would smile and say that no, she was just fine. They should leave her alone to do as she pleased.

Meriminni was in love.


End file.
